


Hope

by MISSYriver, victoriaOlicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 5x15, A.R.G.U.S, Baby, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future, Hot And Sex, Marriage, Office Sex, OlicitySex, Oral Sex., ed sheeran song, helix - Freeform, olicity - Freeform, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSYriver/pseuds/MISSYriver, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriaOlicity/pseuds/victoriaOlicity
Summary: Oliver Queen never thought he was the married with children kind of guy. But here he was, married to the love of his life, a son about to graduate, and a three-month old daughter who had him wrapped around her finger. The road to Hope was a long one, but he never stopped looking, never stopped fighting.





	1. Oh you are my one, and only.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so how good was last night olicity is hot and they chemistry it's so good . It just does not make sense why they're not together and that's why the writers use that stupid storyline with Billy and Susan because we could've had them back together in the first episode of in five . Anyway So this is inspired by Ed Sheeran song and is got fluff in it and future Olicity . And is when Oliver was being a bit a Dick I wrote this after 5x15 and I sort of just how I felt about him and Felicity and Susan . But like I said this is a future Fic so it starts off differently to other peoples stories about 5x15 . But it's really fluffy & Smut . I'm just deals with 5x15 differently and other peoples stories. And I have to say thank you to Missyriver. she is cowriter and it's in so much detail so hugs to her. :) but anyway enjoy this .

The Poster 

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/860248318462578689>

 

\----------( Future Olicity 2024 )---------

Oliver kept his hand under the squirming baby, while the warm water splashed in the tiny tub.

Hope was three months old and she loved bath time.

Picture if you would like to say hope in the bath  
<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/859469602509684736>

He was amazed watching her personality develop. Last week she’d laughed for the first time when Oliver tickled her belly with a stuffed, purple octopus. Felicity was heartbroken to have missed it, but he’d luckily gotten it on video for her.

Oliver felt grateful that he was able to spend most of his days with his young daughter.  It was exhausting but more rewarding than anything he had ever done in his life. Besides marrying her mother. Felicity was currently in Gotham working on a merger between Wayne Enterprises and Smoak Technology. She’d been gone for over a week and they were all miserable. Felicity kept trying to move the talks to Star City, as she was still breastfeeding.

Currently she was forced to pump and overnight the milk to Hope on a daily basis. Oliver was vigilant about documenting every moment he could for her via photo, and the young family was sure to video chat every night.

  
A few of their video chats were during breaks of the negotiations.  Oliver was most bothered by those. Bruce Wayne always found a reason to interrupt their family time and in Oliver’s opinion the other man stood way too close to Felicity.

Wayne made a point to openly flirt while Oliver watched. Oliver couldn’t help being jealous of the man currently spending so much time with his wife. He knew he had nothing to worry about with Wayne, but it still grated his nerves.

Before she left they were still transitioning into their new lives as parents, CEO and mayor, and vigilantes. Since the merger came up so soon after Hope’s birth, Felicity would work long days in preparation.

She’d taken virtually no maternity leave. There were some nights when Oliver and Hope both were asleep when she arrived home. Other nights, Donna would keep Hope and Oliver would go to the bunker or on patrol.

He struggled to remember the last time he and Felicity had spent an evening together without work, vigilante business, or stressing over the new big bad.

It’s possible that it was the night he found out Felicity was pregnant. As special as marrying Felicity was, but finding out their loved had created a new life was even more special. Sometimes Oliver would pinch himself to remind himself it wasn’t a dream.

This was his life now.  
He once told Felicity he believed in magic, but until he saw Felicity holding Hope for the first time did he truly believe that life could be magic.

The two of them brought tears to his eyes. Pure magic was that Felicity loved him and had given him Hope.

  
\------( Flashback 9 months ago )------

  
Whatever he’d done to make Felicity so angry, whatever it was Oliver really wanted to undo it. For the last several days it was impossible to be around her without being yelled at. When it was announced the new Doctor Who would be a woman, she’d cried.

Felicity claimed they were happy tears, but Oliver wasn’t so sure. Right now he was supposed to be working on a proposal for an expansion to Star City General. Instead, he was thinking about his failed attempt at making his wife happy.

That morning he’d proposed a short, romantic getaway, as soon as the merger was finalized.

“Felicity, let’s get away just the two of us. We haven't had anytime to ourselves in months.” Oliver had pulled her against him. “Just the two of us, naked for two weeks on a beach somewhere. Who cares where we go, as long as it has a bed and you. We could do it in about four months? Just pack that little red bikini, you know I love that one.”  

Felicity had pulled out of his arms and stormed out of the house crying, without a word, and she hadn’t answered any of his texts since.

Maybe Donna or Thea knew what was happening, and they could tell him, he thought. He reached for his phone but was stopped by the knock at the open door and he looked up to see Curtis.Oliver smiled and put his phone away, “Curtis, come in.” The other man took the seat across from him.

“Do you know what's up with Felicity? She just started crying at a gum commercial.” “She's been acting weird for last few weeks. She told me the other night that the chicken cordon blue was making her sick and couldn’t eat it, and that’s her favorite.” Oliver sighed.  
“Damn she must be sick, if she refused that.

Have you asked Donna?” Curtis asked. “Not yet. I was about to call when you got here. Did you know that the other night she asked me to get her Big Belly?” “What's wrong with that?” Curtis wondered.

  
Oliver rubbed his neck, “It was three in the morning and we were still out on Arrow business. I was in the middle of a car chase.”“I thought you could multitask. I'm sure she's okay, it’s probably stress over the merger,” Curtis said. “I came over to remind you of my anniversary dinner tomorrow.” Curtis dropped the envelope in Oliver’s extended hand. “It’s for my second wedding with Paul. The dinner is tomorrow night and the restaurant’s address is on the card.”

  
Oliver was happy for his two friends and soon the adoption they had been waiting for would go through. He couldn’t be happier for them.  Felicity and him had talked about starting a family, but the timing was never right.

Some nights he would get sick with worry thinking about bringing in another child into his dangerous world. Buy the time William came to live with them he was thirteen withdrawn and independent.  The thought of losing Felicity or William is bad enough, but adding a baby scared him shitless. Curtis interrupts his train of thought, “And could you please make that gorgeous chocolate fondant. Felicity had sent me the recipe, but I'm sure it’s wrong. She wrote down ⅓ cup of salt and no sugar.” Oliver shakes his head, his wife is terrible at writing down recipes. She made him some biscuits last week and put cayenne instead of cinnamon.

Luckily he tried them because they were meant to go in a bake sale for the orphanage. Oliver had been reduced to tears from the spice and coughed for ten minutes.

Well it’s wasn’t just writing down recipes, she was terrible at cooking as well. Donna had been taking lesson from Oliver and after three years her roasted chicken, was not only edible but good.  Oliver and Felicity had a standing lunch date and they always called or texted if they weren't going to make it. But she never texted or replied to his messages. The only thing that kept him from panicking was the team tracers.

After so many team kidnappings, Curtis and Felicity had design micro trackers there were implanted just below the skin. An app on their phones allowed team members to know everyone's location. Oliver had switched on Felicity’s marker to make sure she was okay, and she was still at her office.Around five o'clock Oliver had decided that the radio silence had gone on long enough.

His text to Donna and Thea didn't help, so it was time to find and confront his wife. About the time he was stomping out of his office, he got a text.  
Felicity: Meet me in the IT department of ST.

Oliver: Be there in 10.It still felt weird that Felicity’s office was the old Queen Consolidated building. He was so proud of her and the company she had built.

He could never have made QC a company, like Smoak Tech. She deserved everything that she had worked so hard to build. He just wanted to support her anyway that he could.    
Mark Willis sat behind the security desk, he normally had the night shift. Oliver and him had had a lot of time to talk, since his wife worked way to hard.

Oliver smiled, “Hey Mark, how your wife and daughter doing?” “Oh they are lovely. Sally said her first word, Da. I was prouder than a peacock.”  Mark pulled out his phone and showed Oliver some video and pictures. He could never understood why parents took so many pictures. The baby was cute though.  
“So I’m here to pick up my wife, she still here?”

“Yes, she’s down in IT. She mumbled something about her babies needing to be worked on.”

“I’m going to head on down. Is she the last one?” Oliver asked.

“Of course, Mr Queen.” Mark chuckled.He smiles, he wonders if that means they get to add to their list of places of having sex. After they were married it became a game for them to see how many places they could have sex.

Once she started the company they had used every flat surface in her office, her lab and his favorite the executive elevator. His upper body strength and her yoga classes had really come in handy that time. Oliver loved watching his sexy wife do yoga. He gone to a few of her classes but kept getting so turned that he would pull her from class, rush home and barely make it inside before he had her against the wall.

She didn’t let him go to anymore of her classes, but she did do yoga at home or in the bunker. Only last week she was doing a downward dog pose and he almost forgot anyone else was there. He couldn’t really fault the harsh looks Diggle and Roy had given him. It was good having Roy back. The team seemed to work really well together. Well except the time that Roy walked in on him under Felicity’s desk, and his face between her legs. Roy says he is scarred for life.

It didn't take long for the team had demanded a no sex rule in the Bunker. Then it extended to the Mayor’s office, after Oliver had forgotten to lock the door and Quinton had walked into an eyeful of ass.They tried to obey the rules for the most part they did. Just three months ago after a close call with a knife wielding gang member. Felicity and him had celebrated being alive, against a pillar in the middle of the bunker.

They had to finish quickly after Felicity's proximity alarm informed them someone was at the first door of the Bunker. By the time Dinah walked in, Felicity was flushed and panting, and Oliver had left to clean up. She only laughed and asked them to avoid where she trained. The first time Dinah really walked in on them, had been when Oliver had Felicity on his standing motorcycle. She was naked from the waist down, laided back on the handlebars, shirt open. Oliver had the bike on, one hand revving the engine and his other hand deep in her pussy. 

They hadn’t heard the alarm and Dinah had walked in at the same time Felicity climaxed and screamed his name, It had been more awkward for them then it had been for Dinah. She only smiled and said “not on my bike,” and walked off. She also shouted that Diggle and Roy shouldn’t go back there.Felicity still blushed whenever he talked about taking his bike out. He loved that after so many years together he could still made her blush.

  
But the IT department at ST was not on the list, and if he was lucy they could check it off their list. And as long as Curtis didn’t walk in on them they should be fine. He smiles, loosens his tie and walks to the lift and presses the 11th floor. In no time Oliver is at the IT department. It's empty except from one light. He smiles thinking that it was only 12 years ago that he came to this office and asked for her to help him with a bullet ridden laptop.

Oliver didn’t know at the time but that day change the rest of his life.

He walks toward the light deeper in the office, but the space is empty. A postage note on the desk covers a memory stick, next to a laptop.

Honey, Insert and Playx FQ.He wonders what she has planned for him. He sits in the chair, moves the laptop closer and opens the screen.

The laptop is on, and he is greeted by a picture of the two of them laughing at each other, on the day ST opened.

He logs on and inserts the memory stick, he opens the file and waits.

Ed Sheeran's Small Bump song begins to play. Felicity has been playing his music a lot lately.  

-( Oh you are my one, and only.  
You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight  
And you'll be alright.  
You can lie with me, with your tiny feet when you're half asleep, I'll leave you be.  
Right in front of me for a couple weeks, so I can keep you safe. )-

 

The screen goes black and and image slowly comes into focus.

It was a black and white fuzzy picture and his first thought was it looked like a gummy bear.

He suck in a breath when the words, Hello Daddy,scrolled across the screen. Oliver felt his chest expand, he reached a hand to the screen, reverently touched Felicity and his little Gummy Bear. His eyes burned and filled with tears.

He hears a small sniffle behind him and he spins in the chair.  
Felicity gives him a watery smile, “we’re going to be parents.” He gets to his feet, two quick steps and his arms wraps around her, lifting her up. He kisses her and spins her around the room.

  
“Felicity, I’m so happy.” He puts her down, wipes the tears from her cheek. “Is that why you’ve been so weird?”Felicity hits his chest, “I was nervous. I heard you talking to Curtis about their adoption, and that you weren’t sure if you’d ever be ready to have another child. I was scared that you wouldn't want our Baby.” Felicity laid her hand over her stomach.“Our baby, hell yes I want it.

Yes, I'm nervous about bringing a baby into our lives. I fight people that wouldn’t mind taking my life and I'm scared that you'll be left alone.” He takes her face in his hands, “and I'm scared that something will happen to you or the baby. But I want it, never doubt that I want this baby.” Oliver, brushes his thumb over her cheek. He leans down and gently kiss her.

“God I love you,” she smiles. Felicity slides her hands over his shoulders and chest. She pushes off his suit coat, “you know the IT department isn't on either of our list? And considering this is where we met, we should fix at least one of those,” she purrs.“You are very naughty, Mrs Queen,” Oliver whispers against her lips.He lifts her up onto the desk. He stands between her open legs, trailing kisses down her neck. Oliver is slowly unbuttoning her silk blouse kissing the skin he exposes.

He reveals the cream lace that covers her perfect round breast, he wonders if they'll get bigger. Felicity hisses when he cups her breast and brushes his thumbs over her nipples.

“Gentle,”she whispers.

He softly kisses each taunt nipple, looking into the face of of wife. Her stomach exposed, he stares in wonder that a life was growing inside her. He bends down and kisses her stomach just below her belly button, already sure it was going to be his favorite thing. Felicity skirms on the desk top. Oliver smiles against her stomach.

“Oliver,” she groaned.

Oliver slides his hands up her thighs, and pushes her skirt up around her hips. He pulls down her lace thong, she’s smooth and he can see how wet her pussy is. He pulls her into hungry kiss, nipping at her lips and exploring her mouth.

He nibbles along her jaw, up to her ear.“God you’re so wet Felicity, is this just for me?” Oliver whispers, his breath warm against her ear.  
He runs a finger up and down her warm wet pussy. Felicity gasps, arching back when grazes over her clit. Oliver hand on her hip holds her in place. He slowly pushes one finger deep into her velvet soft center. He can feel her walls clench around him, as he pulls out and then back in.

She moans his name when he gently adds a second finger. He watches her face, her pink cheeks, hooded blue eyes dark with desire. He presses his thumb against her clint, when he curls his fingers up and thrust in and out.

Felicity holds on to the edge of the desk, her soft mewing sound getting louder. He can tell she's close so he takes his lips and attaches them to her beautiful  breasts. He starts to quickly thrust his fingers in and out feels her body quiver from his talented fingers. “Damn it! Fuck me harder Oliver.” Felicity demands.

He adds another finger, bends down sucks her clit between his teeth flicking his tongue over the bundle of nerves. She is tight and soaking his hand.He knows she's close by the sounds she is making. Her pussy tightens and clamps down on his fingers, she throws her head back, her toes curl, and her back arches.“Fuck Oliver! So Good,” she cries out.Then she gets off the desk and drops to her knees. She makes quick work of his pants and pulls his cock out of his boxes. Felicity wrapped her dainty fingers around the base of his cock before licking around the tip.

She pumps her hand up his hard cock and sucks the tip into her mouth. Using both her hand and her mouth she pushes him toward the edge of oblivion. Her tongue rolls around while she sucks harder. She drops her hand both hands on his ass and she takes deep into her hollowed out mouth. Oliver is panting, cursing, and begging for more.

She slipes a hand between his legs, cupping his balls and rolling them in her hand. She looks up at him a smile in her eyes and his cock in her mouth. She give a real tight suck and then he reached his first orgasm of the night. Her name is on his lips, “FE-LI-CI-TY! God you're remarkable.”

Felicity sits back and smiles, “thank you for remarking on it.” Oliver laughs and pulls her to her feet. He captures her lips and she taste like him. Her finger dig into his hair. His fingers are on her naked ass, he can feel himself getting hard again. He needs her, he needs to be inside her. He turns her around and bends her down against the desk.“Mrs Queen, did you know that I thought about doing this. The very first time I saw you. I wanted to know what you sounded like when my cock was deep inside you.”

“Please Oliver, yes please,” she sighs.He grips and massages the perfect round shape of her tight ass. He pulled her cheeks apart exposing her swollen pussy to him. “God you're even wetter now,” Oliver growled  “Fuck me Oliver,” her voice is husky and low.He guides his cock into her, she feels warmer than normal. He wonders what other changes will happen to her body now that they made another human. He bends down over her and kisses her cheek.

“I love you,” Oliver says as he slides deeper inside.The last thing he hears is the song ending.

 

                                       -(Cause you are my one, and only.)- 

\---------( End of flashback)-----------

He really missed having sex with Felicity, with the merger and Hope they haven't had any time alone. Oliver was sure that they last time they had sex was before their daughter was born, in an attempt to stimulate labor.Shaking his head, Oliver even got a little crazy and jealous over all the time Bruce spent with his wife.

When he realized he was pouting he pulled himself together and sent his wife another picture of Hope sleeping on his bare chest.  

Until Felicity came into his life he didn't realize he was a jealous man. Never before had her did he care if a man flirted with someone he’d been with, even Laurel. But it since meeting Felicity he experienced jealously at least five times.

He'd been jealous of the men that flirted with Felicity or she was dating. Barry had been the first. He didn't even know he was jealous. Until Diggle gave him a look that told him to back off.

He tried to not think too much into it because he been dating Sarah at the time. But he knows now that even back then he was in love with her. Everybody knew it except for Felicity and him.He been jealous of Ray, because he was everything she deserved and made her happy. He was handsome, rich, almost as smart as Felicity.

 

Ray could offer her the world and Oliver had nothing but a bunker, a hood and was too scared to be with the women he loved. Even if that was his own fault.

 

Billy had blindsided him. He had no idea she was dating someone, and that it had become something serious. He can admit now, that Oliver had hoooed she take him back, until she told him she didn't know if it was real.

He tried to be happy she found somebody who was nice, that she could trust. At the time he didn't realise, that Billy helped Felicity in many ways Oliver couldn't.Somehow Felicity never blamed him for killing Billy.But even to this day he still feels guilty about killing him.

 

They never forget about him.The person who he really has nothing to be jealous of is Bruce. Bruce is happily married and just enjoys flirting, that and annoying Oliver.. Felicity is his wife, he trust her and he knows nothing would ever happen.

Oliver always thinks she can do better than him, that he is damaged. But then he hears Felicity's voice saying, but we are all damaged. It just takes a bit of time and then you'll be whole again, Oliver.

 

The one person who made him lose it was, Dick Grayson. He was stable, smart, handsome and even had Bruce Wayne's funds. Felicity doesn't talk much about her time in Gotham, but Oliver had been sure they were dating.

 

Felicity had left after Susan had been found, after she been taken by Prometheus. Oliver knew he overstepped the fine line, they had drawn. He had stopped seeing Felicity as a person and lost sight of who she had been to him, what she meant to him.

Felicity disappeared, taking his heart and soul with her. He put everything he had into finding her.

The team tried to supported him they tried to help but without her, he was lost. It was almost two years before he found her. He'd never forget the moment he first saw her again, when she sat outside a coffee shop with Dick Grayson.

  
\---------( Flashback 2019 )------------

 

He couldn't believe it, he finally found her. He finally found her in Gotham City.

He searched had everywhere for her but couldn't find her. His last lead, had her in Star City but after weeks of looking the trail had gone cold and he was back to square one.

His job as mayor was in question and Christopher Chance AKA Human Target agreed to step in as mayor of Star City as Oliver Queen. It had taken him fourteen months and five days to find her She changed her look, instead of her bright blond ponytail, her hair was a short sleek auburn A-line bob.

Her trademarked glasses were gone, replaced he assumed by contacts. She wore a simple knee length black dress, with bright pink heels that matched her lipstick. He might have missed her in a crowd, if he hadn’t been so accustomed to her face. The only thing that was the same, was red pen she chewed on while working on her laptop.

  
God he missed her. For almost two year all he had were memories and pictures. No matter where Oliver went, he kept a picture of her, with him and her favorite green blanket from Ivytown. After the first few weeks of her leaving he started to carry, her returned engagement ring in his jacket pocket at all times.

Before he ended it with Susan, he had thought she would find the ring, after she grabbed his jacket without asking. He was glad he didn’t have to deal with that awkward conversation. He had over three year old messages, saved on his phone. That he listened to every night before catching a few hours of sleep.

Every night he heard, I love you Oliver. I'll be home late. I missed you today, can’t wait to see you.She looked nervous and involved with whatever she was working on. He can't help but smile because she still chews on that red pen.

 

She can’t see him from her point of view. He standing across the street from the coffee shop down a half block. 

He soaks her in for a few minutes missing the beautiful way she holds her head and crosses her feet. She was using the laptop he bought her, when they were moving back to Star City and she became CEO of Palmers Company.

 

He wants to go over there, beg for her forgiveness, say that he is sorry for everything he did. Tell her everything that he didn't say. The fact that when they split up, he didn't fight for her how he should have.

He had figured that after some time apart she would forgive him.

He had treated her like Laurel, who had always took him back no matter how bad he messed up. He had give up too easily with Felicity, the women that was the love of his life.Felicity had started to pull away from him and the team.

 

He noticed the whispered phone conversations in the bunker and mysteries text messages that would pull her away. She wouldn’t answer his phone calls more often then she answered.

Once he found out about her dating Billy her behavior made sense and it broke his heart. She was the only women that had the ability to completely break his heart. He stood on her balcony his whole world riding on the her next words.

"Is it real?

"I don't know.”

  
He knew it didn’t matter that he still cared about her, she was trying to move on. He wanted her to be happy and to do that he knew that he would need to try to move on without her. His mistake was choosing Susan.

Then he destroyed the tether holding Felicity’s trust by choosing to fight for Susan, in a way he had never fought for Felicity.  He had ignored the warning of his friends and family. And he fought for the wrong woman.

 

He had became the old Ollie Queen, the person he never wanted around Felicity.

 

The punk kid that was never good enough to be near her. He put on his blinders and pretended that Susan wasn’t shady, that she wasn’t using him. He kept the relationship going because he needed to know that he could make it work.

 

That he was capable of making something work.

Again he was a fool.Felicity looked happy sitting there at the coffee shop, working away. Her eyes sparkled, her skin glowed, she was perfect. She reminded him of the girl he met in her office, before he brought the shadows into her life. She was a beacon and she drew him in. He wanted to get closer to her, but he wasn't ready for her to see him, not yet. He didn’t want to send her running again.

 

 He was so focussed on her that he didn't notice the tall man, until he brushed a hand over her shoulder and kisses her on the cheek. He did noticed that she was comfortable with his casual touch. The man was tall, dark brown hair hung loose around his chiseled cheek bones.

 

Picture of Dick Grayson

<https://s.yimg.com/lo/api/res/1.2/.N5ys63Pd5CWV3gwrEusAA--/YXBwaWQ9eWlzZWFyY2g7Zmk9Zml0O2dlPTAwNjYwMDtncz0wMEEzMDA7aD00MDA7dz02MDA-/http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/18100000/Ben-Barnes-ben-barnes-18147840-1650-1100.jpg.cf.jpg>

 

 

He wore tailored black pants, a snug sweater over a broad chest covered with a worn leather jacket. Oliver couldn't see, his eyes behind the aviator glasses. The other man had a broad smile, only for Felicity. He sat slight turned toward the street, his back to the wall.

 

If Oliver had sat across from her it was how he would have sat. The man made her smile and even from this distance he notice the blush on her cheeks. She reached out and touched the man's arm, his hand even swatted at his chest with a laugh. She was happy and flirtatious.

He felt sick to his stomach. He was too late, he lost all hope of winning her back. He wasn’t sure if he ever deserved a chance with her in the first place. But he still need to clear the air between them, make it right.

He might not be able to be with her the way he wants but he needs to be apart of her life. He would take anything she was willing to offer him.He not sure who this man is to her, but he stared at Felicity like she hung the moon.

 

Oliver knew the type, he been the type. The rich bad boy, with charm to spare. This guy's good looks could get him anything he wanted and if Oliver was right he had the wealth to back it up. The guy reminded Oliver of a darker, learner, and lankier version of him before the island.

Oliver, assessed him as a target.

He was focused on Felicity, but still seemed aware of his surroundings. Even with the glasses on, Oliver could tell this man knew, how many people were around him.

Oliver wondered if he had any formal training, military, maybe even police.Oliver watched the man disappear inside, he return with after few moments with two cups and a small pastry bag. He placed the bag on the table. Oliver is too far away to hear what they are talking about. But he can just see her lips moving, and he sure that she asked if the muffin contained nuts.

The man shook his head and brushed a stray hair across her forehead. Felicity smiles and reaches for the cup he placed in front of her. Felicity takes a dip and her nose scrunches up, Oliver figured that the coffee he had given her was a plain black coffee. She always made that face when she stole a sip of his coffee in the morning. He had called it her coffee face, she would pout and curly against him, beg him for mercy in the form of sugar and milk .

 The guy pats her hand and goes back inside, returning with the sugar pot and cream. She quickly fixes her drink and takes a slow, sip a smile brightens her face, but it’s directed at the man across from her. She closed her laptop and leans into him. He smiles and removed the muffins from the bag breaking it in half.

He pushes half toward her, she chuckled and starts to break the muffin into smaller pieces and taking small bites.  Oliver had thought she looked thinner and wondered if she was eating right, was that why the guy pushed food at her. She only ate like that when she was stressed or in a coding haze.

  
A man near the coffee shop, begins to play guitar and started to sing.  

-( Walking down 29th and Park  
I saw you in another's arms  
Only a month we've been apart  
You look happier

Saw you walk inside a bar  
He said something to make you laugh  
I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours  
Yeah, you look happier, you do

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody love you like I do  
Promise that I will not take it personal, baby  
If you're moving on with someone new

'Cause baby you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'll feel it too  
And until then I'll smile to hide the truth  
But I know I was happier with you

Sat on the corner of the room  
Everything's reminding me of you  
Nursing an empty bottle and telling myself you're happier  
Aren't you?

Ain't nobody hurt you like I hurt you  
But ain't nobody need you like I do  
I know that there's others that deserve you  
But my darling, I am still in love with you

But I guess you look happier, you do  
My friends told me one day I'd feel it too  
I could try to smile to hide the truth  
I know I was happier with you

Baby, you look happier, you do  
I knew one day you'd fall for someone new  
But if breaks your heart like lovers do  
Just know that I'll be waiting here for you )-

 

This song at this moment though feels ironic.

 

Oliver is about to turn away, unable to watch anymore. When the guy says something that make her laugh. Her head is thrown back and her eyes bright, Oliver stops in his tracks mesmerized by her.

He doesn’t know if he moves or she can feels his eyes on her but she suddenly stops laughing and turns toward him. She looks directly at him.  
Everything slows down to this moment.  
Traffic stops, the little girl is stopped in mid skip while crossing the road. The waiter pouring coffee for the old couple stops in mid pour. Sound fades away and all Oliver can see is starting blue eyes.

He hasn't seen those beautiful blue eyes for over two years. Varying emotions fill her eyes; sadness, surprise, and possibly love. He wonders if he is reaching for that last one. He had needed to know that she is safe and happy.

He wanted to rush to her, fall to his knees and tell he would fight for her, that he would always find her. But she seems happy, he doesn’t want to interrupt her life, bring her back in the shadows. He knows he should walk away and it will be the hardest things he would ever have to do in his life . He wants to fight for her, tell her everything he should have done so long. The last things she said to him replays in his mind, keeping him up late at night.

“I hope Susan and you are happy. Goodbye Oliver.”

She reached out for his arm by he side stepped her, it was to hard when she touched him. 

At the time he didn't realize that she was saying goodbye for the last time. He had figured he would see her the next day.

With Susan missing and Prometheus pressing him, from all sides, he figured that Felicity need some time away. He had turned his back on her, betrayed her trust, and broke her heart for the last time. But he was so blinded by what Prometheus wanted him to see. Prometheus had wanted Oliver to lose the most important things in his life and he did. It have never been Susan. He had lost his sister and Felicity. The two women, he would have died for, he lost. He had told his sister to leave that he no longer recognized her, but it was himself he had lost. He pushed the team away and secluded himself from everyone.

He thought he had to do it alone. And Felicity did what he asked, she left him alone, for two years.  
He blinks and like that he's woken her, she stands quickly, grabbing her laptop and purse.

The man jumps up, looking around for a threat. He reaches for her elbow, but she pulls away. Felicity, looks toward Oliver one more time, gives a small shake of her head before rushing around the corner. The man’s arm is around her waist, he looks around but never sees Oliver.  
Oliver has walked away from her too many times to count. And he let her walk away from him a few times to many. He couldn’t do it any more. He was going after her.

                                       

                               --------------( End of Flashback )--------------

 

It's when she went away, that everything with Prometheus and Susan had changed. It had turned out that it wasn't really Adrian Chase. It had been Tommy Merlyn, his old best friend pretending to be Adrian Chase.

He had wore a mask, similar to the Human Target’s and pretended to be Adrian Chase.It was the first time he didn’t have Felicity his side, it was scary for the team and him, not having her support. Sometimes you don't realise what you've got until it's gone.

But when they finally came face-to-face and Adrian, and the mask came off to reveal Tommy in front of him, he had cried and been shocked.  
Malcolm did something while he was travelled with the villains. He had gone back in time and taken Tommy's body, to the Lazarus pit before it had been destroyed. It was a year after Tommy died so his mind was messed up.

Tommy had focused on his last memory, and had blamed Oliver, for his death. The Lazarus Pit had feed into his anger over Oliver sleeping with Laurel. Malcolm didn't realise that Tommy had escaped and went to Russia to learn how to fight. That's was why he didn't want Oliver, to put Thea in the Lazarus pit. Because his future self already done something like that and it didn't work out in his favor. 

Malcolm begged him not to not do it to Thea, because if he did she would get the blood lust and start killing.

Oliver didn’t listen and saved his sister. It had taken time but with Nyssa’s help, Thea was cured.Oliver found out later that; Barbara, an old friend of Felicity’s from MIT, had been helping Dick investigate Helix. Barbara had called Felicity to help, not realizing that Felicity was working for them. Around that same time Felicity had been recruited by A.R.G.U.S to maintain contact with  Helix. Dick had been sent in to infiltrate without ARGUS knowledge, and under Batman orders.

Dick Grayson, was orphaned at a young boy and taken in by billionaire Bruce Wayne as his ward. Bruce had given him a higher education and trained him in multiple forms of hand to hand combat, and  advanced computer skills.

For years Dick was know as Batman’s sidekick, Robin. Until he outgrew the tights and  became known as Nightwing. He had left Gotham City and moved to Blüdhaven. Be he still returned on regular trips.

Dick was good looking, smart, a charismatic leader, rich and athletic. Oliver was sure he was apart of multiple charities, and was sure half of America wanted to marry him. This guy was everything,  Felicity could look for in a life partner.

And Oliver is sure if he hadn't had come back when he did she would have married him.He had thought that her relationship with Ray, would lead to something more. But there was always something missing in her eyes and Felicity had said, “it was you, I was hopelessly in love with you.”

  
After that first day, he found it easier to find her, but ha couldn't approach. He followed her for about a week and every time he got close to her she would leave before he could get close. During that week had found her, he noticed she spent a lot of her time with Dick Grayson. Felicity was working for Max Brunts the new leader of ARGUS, without Lyla’s knowledge. In a lot of way he was worse are then Amanda Waller.

He used information about the whole Arrow Team, and Oliver against Felicity. To protecting them, as well as herself she continued to evade and separate herself from her friends, while working for Max inside Helix.

Helix was not a group of young hackers trying defend the world against corruption. It was a terrorist group, more powerful than HIVE or ARGUS. The amount of information they were able obtain on everyone was extensive.  The technology the developed was advance and Brunts wanted all of it for himself.

 

Oliver had put her in greater danger by finding her, and almost destroyed everything she been working for. 


	2. Give me love like her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everybody enjoys this thank you to my amazing beta and cowriter. Like I said this is all inspired by Ed Sheeran's songs .

 

  
**\----( Flashback: Outside the coffee shop)----- .**

Oliver had been playing a game of cat and mouse with Felicity for over a week. Every time he got close she’d turn the other way. It was exhausting, but she did keep coming back to the same coffee shop. He hoped that it was more than a good Latte, that she had wanted to see him just as much.  
  
Most days she brought along her male companion, but after a week, she came alone. He watched her from inside and wondered if today he would get to talk to her. She seemed nervous, she wore tinted sunglass, her short hair pinned back from her face and dark green dress.

 

Was it a message for him? Or was he reading too much into a wardrobe choice?

 

Felicity looked disappointed and stood to leave; the waitress grabbed her elbow and whispered something in her ear. Felicity's head snapped up and looked around. She spotted him, and her shoulders sagged. Oliver was not sure if it was from relief or disappointment. Felicity grabbed her purse and walked toward him.

 

With each step his pulse elevated, he could smell the sweet apple scent of her perfume that always reminded him of pie and home. Oliver wondered if he ever told her that she was his home, he hoped she gave him a chance now.  
  
Felicity walked past him, Oliver had let his hair lengthen and hadn't shaved in months. He's not  sure how she recognized him that first day, but there is no doubt she knows now. He turns to follow her to back of the shop, near the bathroom.“What are you doing Oliver? You can not keep following me around, Grizzly Queen.”

 

Felicity’s eyes searched his face. “Someone will notice. And last I heard your were on some school tour as Mayor, looking a lot more like yourself. How are you here? Why are you here? You know what it doesn't matter, I am with someone, and-and I am happy. So leave Oliver, just leave, please” her voice almost broke.

  
Oliver took a step closer, his eyes searched her face, he knew something was wrong but he was mesmerized by Felicity’s proximity and the way his name sounded on those bright red lips. He reached up and touched her cheek with just his fingertip. Her eyes widened and she took a small step back, but her exit was stopped by the wall.  
  
“Felicity,” her name was whispered in reverence. She was oxygen to a drowning man.  
  
She shuddered at the sound of his gravely voice. Her eyes closed and for an instant she leaned into him, tilted her head against his fingers.

 

And then she was gone.Oliver stood frozen for a moment, his fingers tingled from the memory of her skin. He dropped his head and saw a small piece of paper. He bent down and looked at a business card for **Megan Jonas Head of Special Projects Wayne Enterprises** . Oliver arched an eyebrow, the corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk.  
  
He did a quick internet search and found no information on Megan Jonas. But he did find out that Wayne Enterprises was having a gala to honor Gotham City Police in three days.

 

Mayor Oliver Queen was listed as attending. It appeared that it was time Oliver went back to his life, so that he could get back the only person that could make it complete.  
  
He contacted Christopher Chance and let him know, he was no longer needed.

Chance had been keeping him informed on any changes and actions that may affect his life. Oliver gave him strict orders; no dating and no hook ups, as Oliver. The man had already helped put him on the path to Susan and Oliver would not let him do it again. He made sure his personal life was off limits.  
  
If Oliver was going to get the girl he needed to look the part. He cut his hair and trimmed his beard down and matched the last image he received from Chance. Oliver bought a new dark blue suit, a pressed light blue shirt, suspenders and black dress shoes.

 

He place the ring in his pocket and checked the mirror. For months he had avoided his own image, the dark circles around his eyes had gotten deeper with each dead end lead. He was skinnier and leaner than he had been when she was still with the team. Some days he would forget to eat, but he couldn’t stop training or jumping off  roof tops.  
  
The gala was at Wayne Manor, the large mansion was lit up with large spot lights, a long red carpet with news and paparazzi lined up along behind the rope. Oliver hadn’t been in the limelight for years but he never forgot what his mother taught him, he stood tall, and refused to answer questions, he caught sight of a brunette and for an instant he thought it was Susan but he knew she was long gone and wouldn’t risk him seeing her even in a crowd.  
  
Oliver was met by a warm glow coming from the Ballroom, soft patterns of red and purple light washed over the entire room.  Large “X” shaped communal tables covered in sumptuous deep plum and violet linens anchored the room, each table had 12 foot tall massive floral arrangement centerpieces.

 

Soft seating with over-sized candelabras and plush fur throws was opposite of the dance floor. Oliver searched the crowd, but couldn’t see Felicity.

 

He explored the ballroom’s upstairs foyer which was converted into a saturated pink fantasy world. Rose and coral lighting and linens, glowing lanterns and pink floral arrangements filled the space.

 

He thought of Donna and wondered if this was what she would have imagined for felicity and his wedding. Oliver looked down at the dance floor from the balcony, and his breath caught.  
  
Felicity was in the center of the room, light shimmered around her, her face was lifted up looking at the man holding her. After finding the business card it didn’t take much for him to find the man Felicity had been seen with, Dick Grayson.

 

Ward of Bruce Wayne, he was educated by private tutors, dropped out of Hudson and as far as Oliver could find he lived off of a trust fund and Wayne's money. Oliver had no idea how Felicity, aka Megan met the man, and a man who seemed more and more like Ollie Queen.

 

  
Felicity wore a floor length fitted black ball gown with a small train.

 

Felicity dress. 

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/865639209284939776>

The modest front was adorned with white flower details, her slender shoulders bare. Her short auburn hair was pinned back behind one ear, the rest curled around her face in waves. Dick spun her and Oliver’s hand twitched. There was no back of the dress.  Instead there was a trail of intricate lace flowers that trailed from her right hip up to her left shoulder, leaving the tanned skin to peek through the holes in the lace, and most of her back bare.

 

He wondered how her skin would feel if he teased the line of the lace with his fingertips. Oliver descended the stairs in time to see Grayson pull Felicity up against him and kiss her. It was brief, but the content smile on her face almost brought Oliver to his knees.

 

She had once looked at Oliver that way, and he had lost her, can he really disrupt her life again, when she was doing something that made her so happy. He knew she thought of him, her alias alone told him that.

 

But did she want him in her life again. God he hoped so. The DJ played another song and Dick swayed with her, his hands ran up and down her sides.  
  
They smiled and whispered, caught in their own world, neither of them noticed him as he moved through the crowd. She hadn’t seen him yet, he still could walk away, but her laughter reached out to him over the music and he knew there was no more turning back. He was here to see her. He took a breath and tapped Grayson on the shoulder.  
  
“May I cut in?”  
  
Felicity startled in Grayson‘s arm, her head moved away from the shoulder she had been resting against. Her eyes met his in a surprised scowl.  
  
“Megan?” Grayson eyes never left the women in front of him.  She smiled, “It’s fine, Darling.”  
  
Olive could tell she didn’t want to but was avoiding making a scene. As long as she accepted, he was going to take what he could get. The song changed, soft guitar and a slow beat filled the dark ballroom, they were surrounded by red light. Her eyes were wide, her chest heaved.

 

Oliver slowly placed her hand on his shoulder, his finger trailed down her arm to her waist. He held up her hand, his arm tightened around her waist. She sighed and relaxed into him, they moved together, eyes locked. He wondered if she remembered the first time they heard this song.

 

They had just returned to Star City and it was their first night in the loft. This song had played in the background while they made love, laughed and held each other. Felicity declared it their song.

 

  
**Give me love like her'**

**Cause lately I've been waking up alone**

**Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt.**

 

He pulled her in tighter, “Felicity, I need to talk to you.”  She looked into his eyes, “I don't have anything to say to you. Oliver you shouldn't be here, you need to leave.”He tightened his grip, she was closer, her body tight against his, her arm wrapped around his neck. Her words told him to leave but her body and eyes held onto him. His fingers brushed along her soft warm skin and she shivered.

  
“I can't leave you, not again. I just found you, please. Felicity don't make me leave, not now.” Oliver implored.

**Told you I'd let them go**

**And that I'll fight my corner**

**Maybe tonight I'll call yaAfter my blood turns into alcohol No,**

**I just wanna hold ya.**

 

Felicity’s eyes filled with unshed tears, “What about Susan?”Felicity pulled back and unwound her arm, she closed her eyes and turned her head away. Oliver lifted her chin and held her face until she opened her eyes.  
  
“A mistake that I am still paying for and one I am begging for you to forgive.” his voice broke on the last word.  
  
She slammed her eyes shut, a single tear slid down her cheek.“Fel-licity,” her name was precious to him and he caressed each syllable. She looked at him, “what do you want from me?” her voice trembled.“I just want a chance to talk to you to see if I have lost everything that mattered. You are my always and I love you. And I want another chance to love you like I should have. I will do anything to just be in your life, to be the friend, I should have been.”Felicity pulled herself out of his arms, she let out a bitter laugh and looked around. She turned to him, her face etched in sadness and disappointment.  
  
“We can't be friends, I’m not the same person you knew.” Felicity wiped the tear away. “Oliver, I'm engaged.”He blinked, the room went silent around him. He didnt’ know how he missed it, the large round brilliant diamond center stone, a geometric bezel frame, set on an elegant micropavé band. He knew a Harry Winston Diamond when he saw one, his mother had a few, she always had the best. It looked large on her small hands, for a moment Oliver wondered how she typed.  
  
“Are you happy?” Oliver whispered. He felt the ground shift, and he had to grab the a nearby pillar. She reached out to him but pulled her hand back. “I should have found you sooner.”  
  
“Oliver, please leave,” her voice shook.  
  
She pressed a light kiss on his cheek and pressed something into his hand. His vision blurred but he could still see Felicity walk to Dick Grayson. He leaned down, kissed her and pulled her against him. Bruce stood with them along with a small group of people, Felicity offered her hand showing it off. Oliver could hear the praises and squeals. Felicity watched him, retreat into the shadows.

 

This wasn’t just a gala for the GCPD, this was a party to announce the engagement of Bruce Wayne's ward Dick Grayson and Megan Jonas. Oliver found a dark alcove, he pulled out the small note and looked at the familiar script.

 

She had known he would come, maybe even wanted him here even while she begged him to leave. Did she do it to hurt him one last time? It didn’t sound like something that she would do but she did say she had changed. Was this her way of telling him she had moved on. It hit him that she had never said that she was happy. She never answered him. The words on the page came into focus.  
  
**I will explain one day. Be happy.**  
**Yours Always, Felicity.**

  
Something else was going on here and he wasn’t going anywhere until he knew she wasn’t in trouble. He would not let her walk away without that talk.

 

He’d been on worse stakeouts than his ex fiance's engagement party.

 

He planned to follow her home, so that he can find out once and for all if there was something to save, something to fight for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed Sheeran - Give Me Love [Official Video]  
> https://youtu.be/FOjdXSrtUxA


	3. How would you feel,  if I told you I loved you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it’s been a long time since I’ve updated this and Arrow has improved & Olicity married . when this written it was my frustration of Oliver that on the disappointment of him in that season 5 with Susan and everything. 
> 
>  
> 
> So your sons are inspired by Ed Sheeran and the title is song  
> https://youtu.be/ZZMZiBCRX4c
> 
> How would you feel,  
> if I told you I loved you?

Oliver waited ages for them to Leave the Engagement party even thinking about it makes him feel sad.

He knows it’s all his fault it still hurts because he should be by her side.

They finally did leave and he was able to follow them and his pick-up he would’ve took the bike. He knew Felicity would have known the sound on the pick-up he can be further away from her.

 

 

the Home. Felicity & Dick

<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/958752341657866241>

 

 

He finally got to the house God it was beautiful everything he wanted with Felicity. It was a three storeys’ high brick and limestone townhouse. The shutters on the house reminded him of peter pan.

He wasn’t to far away from the but still a safe distance away so he could see Felicity and Dick getting out of the car.

Felicity drops something on the floor and Dick picks it up and Felicity smiles at Dick and kisses him on the cheek and thank you him after picking up her purse he smiled and they went into the house.

Oliver waited for about half an hour until it was midnight he carefully went to Felicity’s balcony doors that were open.

He shakes his head, he always tells her to never leave her door open but she never listens. Guess this one time it's good because he can tell the security is really good. He can hear Dick talking to Felicity “I saw Oliver is that why you’re a bit shaken up.”

“No, he doesn’t mean anything to me you know that.”

Oliver’s heart fell to the floor. She truly did not love him anymore and was happy. Oliver couldn’t see Felicity or Dick and he didn’t know that they were carefully saying all this stuff so the person who planted a bug in the house will not know that they know about it.

Dick said “Anyway I’m going to go to the gym.”

“At this time” Felicity said.

“Yeah, I just feel like I need to tire myself out. I would ask if you want ….” he was cut off by Felicity saying “go I’m going to have a shower.”

He can hear her in the shower singing to Ed Sheeran and he smiles.

He feels bad waiting like this but he needs to speak to her.

Then he hears the shower stopped and she still singing to it.

( Maybe I came on too strong  
Maybe I waited too long  
Maybe I played my cards wrong  
Oh, just a little bit wrong  
Baby I apologize for it)

He's looking around her bedroom and there's things that make him know this is her house and her room.

Like the computer parts everywhere and the clothes on the floor with her bras and panties scattered everywhere.  
He sees the dress she wore tonight at the party  
(her second engagement party) and he feels sick.

He looks round and there's pictures of her with Dick Grayson.

One with both of them smiling into the camera and another one where they both were skydiving and one with him down on his knees clutching her hand and she is smiling down on him God it reminds him of when he popped the question to her.

Then he notices Dick things around the bedroom the T-shirt, boxers, the shoes are together.

He knew they were together but this just makes it more obvious.

He knows it serious they're engaged but he thought she might have said that to hurt him.

(I could fall, or I could fly  
Here in your aeroplane  
And I could live, I could dieHanging on the words you say  
And I've been known to give my all  
And jumping in harder than  
Ten thousand rocks on the lake)

Again, he listens to the music hearing her out of tune singing makes and smile God he's missed this every think about her.

(So, don't call me baby  
Unless you mean it  
Don't tell me you need meIf you don't believe it  
So, let me know the truth  
Before I dive right into you)

Then the door opened and Oliver of that is standing there in her room and Felicity screamsbecause it's dark and she can only see an outline of him.

He quickly runs to her and covered her mouth and her eyes are wide and shocked and angry.

He hears a knock at the door and its Dick and says “Felicity are you okay.”

Oliver pleads with her with his eyes to say yes, I'm fine and she does.

“Okay I'm going out I will be back later” he says on the other side of the door. “I'm meeting up with Bruce, he has some information about the case we’re working on.”

“Ok” Felicity replies in a very strange and squeaky voice.  
“Are you sure you're okay”

“yes, Dick I’m fine. It was just a spider.”

He laughs and says “okay I'll see you later honey.”

Oliver can hear the door close and Dick Grayson is out of the house.

Felicity spins on Oliver and asks “what are you doing here?

I told you to leave and not find me again. “

“Felicity I need you in my life” he says with tears in his eyes.

She bites her lip and says “shit, come in here” pointing to the bathroom.

He is confused and there is still Ed Sheeran playing now and the song is making him think of just kissing her.

(I’m in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling tooI'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new)

He's confused as to why they're in the bathroom and she’s still in a towel and then puts the shower on again.

She said “Helix are watching me and Dick. We are both under cover”.

“Oh, does that mean you're not engaged” Oliver said

“No were not engaged but they started to realise that something going on so we have to make it look real. That's why I've been running away from you if they knew that you were in contact with me.

They would know that something is going on.

But Oliver what are you doing here” she says in an angry voice

I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I

Distracted by the towel that doesn't even cover her and says “can you please put some clothes on.”

She looks down and then only realise that she is in the smallest town and says “oh! yes. “

They just stand there for a while and Felicity says “can you turn around so I can get changed.”

He does but it's not any better as they're in front of the mirror and he can see when Felicity drops the towel and quickly gets her lingerie on that God is the sexiest stuff he's ever seen her in.

He closes his eyes trying to not picture her getting changed and is naked.

Then he thinks that Dick probably have seen her in this underwear and he gets angry and clenches his fists.

(I’m in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I’m in love with the shape of you)

One thing he did notice in the quick glimpse he got of her skin before he closed his eyes if she's got some scars on her and that makes him feel sick. Why has she got the scars on her?

They are not the ones from the accident these are new ones.

She coughs and says “Oliver you can turn around now.”

He does and she's wearing a green lingerie set that barely covers her and she asks him if he can pass her, her dressing gown.

He does and as their fingers touch there are sparks and they both pull away because God they both missed each other's skin in touch.

They both start to speak and for this he says you go first.

“Sorry for what I did with Susan and everything. ”

“I know that I thought more for my relationship with her than I did with us…”

Oliver started to speak and Felicity said “no this is where I talk you listen.

Oliver, I have forgiven you for William but I'm not sure if I can forgive you for Susan.

You broke my heart when you asked me to help your relationship with her.

You cared more about her job then you ever did about mine you made me your EA and did you realise that people thought I got my job on my knees. ” Oliver starts to say something that she cuts him off. ” A woman you only knew for about 3 months you cared more about her job than you ever did my job.

Then what made it worse is that you bought her to the bunker after she was kidnapped.

A place that is a second home to me.

You didn't even seem bothered by it and didn't realise how hurtful it was that you did it.

Then you blind me because I wasn't there to find her and help you but I was just your IT girl never was your partner and fiancé.

When did it become that you didn't even treat me like a friend?

what did you not even like me because I would never ask you to do anything like that.”

Oliver was stunned he knew that he did the worst thing he could do to Felicity bring in Susan back to the bunker but he didn't think …. Before he can finish that thought for Felicity starts again speaking.

“I went to join Helix because I felt like my family wasn't there for me anymore and was judging me for what lengths I would go to, to protect them.

Nobody even seem bothered that Susan was there and how it would affect me.

Do you know Rory and Rene and Evelin realised that we were together and that we were in engaged?

I know I shut the door on us but I never thought that meant I shut the door on our friendship or the respect we had for each other” Her voice breaks on that bit.

Pacing and she says “my God Oliver I lost myself in you and I lost myself in the team I became something I didn't recognise.

I became the tech support and nobody comforted me after Billy's death except for Thea.

They all comforted you like you just lost somebody.

I understand you just took a life but nobody cared about my feelings or how it felt to me.

Then I find out that I was comforting myself while you were with Susan.

Oliver’s face was shocked he didn’t think Felicity would want him to comfort her so he left her alone.

“For the first time in my life I needed you and you weren’t there.

you were too wrapped up in your own grief to realise what I was going through.

 

And then to have an evil Laurel tell me that she knew you were with Susan and how did it feel knowing that you just killed my boyfriend and was with Susan was horrible and another point where you broke my heart.

The next week you were with Susan at her apartment.”

Oliver says “how did you know that.”

She chuckled and it wasn't a chuckle it was an evil chuckle. She turned around and got right into his personal space and said “she had fucking information on you Oliver.

She had pictures of your tattoo and you in Russia.

And what made it worse is that I was going to tell you that she had more information about the whole team and she was making a story about me. Then I thought you probably knew about the information.

I thought you were trying to protect all of us.

I didn’t realise you were just thinking with your dick” she looked at him up-and-down. “But then all after that happened when Chase kidnapped her I felt bad because I wasn’t there and you said you wanted to talk to me about helix.

And when I felt like I wanted to speak to you.

I came down to the bunker and there she is in my home where we made love.

I still thought that was a piece of us. I knew that maybe one day you would probably have to tell her but I thought you would have the decency to tell me.”

Then she poked him again and said “around that time a year ago you said to me I was your always and you want to be a chance to be mine and a year later you're bringing a woman who has shown you every time that she can't be trusted.

Yet you trust her with everything in you but where was that trust with William where was that Oliver” she said poking him and pushing him.

“God, she was kidnapped and you were at her side after. Where were you when I nearly died?

Where was the support when I had a hand in killing thousands of people?

She loses her job and you fight more for her than you ever did me.”

She looks in his eyes and says “get the fuck out now. ”

He doesn't he want to leave her like this.

He won't walk away.

He will be with her and give her the support she needs.

God, he is such a terrible person to not realise what she was going for and to be wrapped up in his man pain.

She just keeps on mumbling “where was the trust where is the trust in me what did I do but nobody ever just loves me. Everybody leaves me and one way.”

Then she collapse to the floor and start crying and shaking. Oliver doesn't know what to say.

he knew that he did the worst thing to her bringing Susan back to the bunker but everything else she said has cut him and made him feel horrible he is the worst kind of person.

In that moment he promises that he will never break her heart again and will never lied to her and will always trust her with everything because God he's been a fool.

this breaks him to point that he doesn't know he can even be around her knowing that he has hurt her in so many ways now.

He collapses to the floor and by his surprise she doesn't pull away when he takes her into his arm and says “I'm so sorry.

I'm so sorry about everything I've put too much into Susan I was trying to show myself that I could have a relationship and not screw it up that God I screwed us up.”

He pulls her face up and wipes the tears away and says I know this will not mean anything but in the end Felicity  
I knew she had information about you and I was trying to get it out of her and from her.”

She sniffles and says “what happened between you two.”

He looks down at her and God she is beautiful with her face all blotchy and her hair is soaking wet and he says “after she was kidnapped. Prometheus, he was Tommy, turned her against me and gave her information about you.”

He gave her a weak smile “before I could even tell you, you were gone and Prometheus made it clear that he was going to take somebody I loved away from me.

Susan knew about the kidnapping and it was all hoax to get into the bunker.

She needed information about you to make sure her story was bullet-proof.”

Then another Ed Sheeran song comes on and God it's like these albums are written for them.

(How would you feel,  
if I told you I loved you?  
It's just something that  
I want to doI'll be taking my time, spending my life  
Falling deeper in love with you  
So tell me that you love me too  
Tell me that you love me too  
Tell me that you love me too)

\-------( End of Flashback)-------


	4. Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter hope everybody likes it there is pictures at the end.  
> Have to say thank you to Missyriver for Beta two chapters of the story. And Yasmin for doing the other two chapters thank you for helping me out.  
> And have to say thank you to Ed Sheeran forgive me this story because I love his music.  
> So I hope you’re still good so happy reading. 
> 
> Vicky .

He smiles back at Hope, it took a long time for him and Felicity to get back together, it took 6 months Felicity to come back to Star City.

Then they were civil to each other but there was tension between them.

Even more, than there was when he was dating Susan and she was dating Billy.

It did break his heart knowing that she actually started to date Dick as they spent so much time together.

Yep, 6 months of her being engaged to him and getting closer to Dick before when she came back the cover would’ve been ended with him but it didn’t but they forgave each other for the mistakes they both made.

He made a lot more than her with everything with them and Susan but she pushed him away to the point that he thought they were over. he should've waited because she is he’s always.

He always wonders if Felicity would’ve come back if he didn’t end up in hospital.

She always says that she was going to come back anyway but she just needed to know that he was okay. Especially with how they both left it.

It wasn’t good even though it did the right thing by giving her space.

He was there for a month with her trying to get through to her that he wanted to be with her.

That he was sorry but then he realised that he was just being selfish and he left with a goodbye and I hope you will be happy. PS. I love you always OQ.

He thinks of all the things that happened and through everything he always had hope that they would get together and that’s why they call their little girl Hope.

 

 **————-(Flashback Oliver hospital room) ————** —

Felicity knocked on the door and Diggle were there “Hi” he said hugging her “god we missed you.

Where have you been Felicity”, Diggle gave her that look off don’t lie to me. “I know some bits of what Oliver told me but honestly, he’s been really quiet and not himself since he came back from finding you.”

“Well, could we speak somewhere else?”

There is something different about Felicity. Like she’s seen things and done things, he’s used to seeing that look in Oliver's eyes and his own.

Felicity looked around and Oliver wasn’t in the hospital room.

 

Felicity didn’t need to say anything Diggle answered her question “he’s gone for a scan to see if his memory is okay.”

“His memory” Felicity said in such a confused voice “I heard he had an accident but I didn’t realise it was so bad.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Diggle said not in a judging voice in a soft understanding voice.

“I was coming back when I heard about the accident I couldn’t wait any longer.”

“Come on there’s a room we can go to and talk,” Diggle said.

They went into the room and Felicity felt nervous.

She shouldn’t because Diggle was her best friend but with how Oliver and her left it, it wasn’t brilliant.

She doesn’t know if he told anybody what happened when she broke down and cried and then threw stuff at him. It didn’t help that Dick came and saw her screaming at Oliver and had him up against the wall and then they started fighting.

By the end when she tasered both of them Oliver had a broken nose and some cuts on his hands and it had a broken rib and wrist and her bedroom looks like somebody burgled it.

For a whole month, Oliver was everywhere not leaving her alone fighting for her.

She just wasn’t worth fighting for any more the things she did for helix were terrible and A.U.G.U.S. she wasn’t the person he fell in love with and she was still hurt by everything.

She’s pulled back out of her memories but Diggle saying “what happened?”

“Helix, I was working for them and A.R.G.U.S needed me to take Helix down.”

Diggle smiled and came over and gave her a coffee that he must’ve got from the cafeteria because that’s where they were she didn’t even realise this is where they were.

“Lyla told me everything. I mean what went on with you and Oliver. And why are you in engaged to a Dick Grayson?”

“That was my cover didn’t Lyla tell you.”

“Yes, but she said you were found out after Oliver left and that Lyla and A.R.G.U.S wanted you to end it. They wanted you to sell out Dick but you didn’t. And you’re still engaged” as he looked at her engagement ring.

She looked down on the forgot had it on. “It’s complicated.”

“you sound like Oliver,” he said as he crossed his arms.

Felicity rubbed her forehead “I have feelings for him I think. And do you still have feelings for Oliver “

Diggle just looked at her with something knowing in his eyes.

“Like I said it’s complicated.” Then feels like someone is watching her and she turned and there is Thea.

Diggle can see Felicity change the way her back goes straight like someone is watching her, he can see Thea.

Felicity was never good at self-awareness but this Felicity in front of him could tell that somebody was watching her. What happened to her to make her so wary.

She thought that Thea would be angry. Thea hugged her when she stood up and whispered: “we missed you.”

Then Thea who always has an eye for jewellery noticed the engagement ring and said: “what’s this?”

Before Felicity said anything a really beautiful doctor came in and said “hi can I speak to Mr Diggle and Miss Queen?” and smiled at Felicity and waited for Felicity to move.

Thea said “don’t worry Lauren, you can tell us whatever you need to in front of her” to Lauren.

Felicity noticed how Thea said the Doctor’s name, not her surname.

“Mr Queen is a little bit confused because he hit his head when the car hit him on his motorbike.

So, we would like to keep him in for a little bit longer and run some tests on him but he has a mild concussion.”

“Can we see him?” said Thea.

Lauren said “yes but maybe one of you at a time. I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

Thea said, “thank you Lauren., Felicity will be going to see him.”

Felicity feels that this Lauren knows more than that Oliver just had a bike accident maybe she knows he’s Green secret. Felicity went into the hospital room and Oliver sitting on his bed looking at the TV with confusion in his eyes.

He turned his head and said “Fe-li-ci-ty.” She sat down and he said “hi how are you. “

She smiled and said “better than you are”

He said, “Lauren told me that I was hit by a car.”

Felicity noticed the smile he had when he said her name. God Oliver would fall in love with somebody called Lauren and she definitely knows his secret.

**——-(End of flashback) ——-**

He smiled because Felicity always tells him that she was jealous of Lauren who was a good friend of Lyla who used to work for A.U.G.U.S.

He’s pulled out of his memories by Hope giggling because he tickled her when he was giving her a bath.

When Felicity met Lauren’s wife, Felicity ‘s face was a picture.

His phone goes off and it’s a text from Felicity will be home soon can’t wait to see you and Hope. Then he gets another text saying how was hope today.

He quickly texts back she was fine slept for three hours and now is having a bath.

Okay, are you using the towels my mum gave us and maybe later we can have a bath to ;-).

He smiles thinking of when they got back together and how they had the best lovemaking they’ve ever done in the bunker.

**— (Flashback the bunker) ----**

He was sitting in the bunker it was all dark just looking at the engagement ring of Felicity.

This is what he does now it’s the only thing he has of his life with Felicity and the happiness he had with her.

God, he was a fool to think everything would go back to normal.

After the talk, they had in the hospital that she would fall into his arms and they would get married and have babies and she would start her company and he would be mayor of Star City and then give up Green Arrow.

He didn’t even really notice her engagement ring when she came to the hospital but he did have a concussion but then on the news it said Felicity Smoak and Dick Grayson had come back to Star City and they will be having a Star City wedding.

Or is Miss Smoak is back because her ex-fiancé was in a bad accident.

There was a picture of him cutting the ribbon for the new children ward in the hospital and Lauren was next to him smiling at him.

Then they had the grown-up conversation Felicity understood why he didn’t tell her about William.

And he apologised and asked the awkward question whether she was really dating Dick or is it still a cover.

When she said she wants to see where it to goes, he’s heartbroken but luckily Lauren came in and said that time was up.

I thought I saw jealousy in Felicity’s eyes but it was gone and then she was.

Then 7 days later They had another conversation about Helix and it turns out that it was the group her dad was running from and they needed her to work on the code he worked on.

Tommy had a part to do with it as he told them where Felicity was and what her weaknesses were and that was Oliver was her biggest weakness.

And the easiest way to make her leave the team would be to make Oliver and the team not care about her with Tommy's help, they nearly lost her to Helix.

But thank God for Barbra.

She gave them information that they were playing on her emotions and Dick became a part of it as well and now she’s living with him but God he just misses her.

He’s not been with anybody since Susan.

The last person he kissed was Felicity when he was leaving and he couldn't leave without kissing her.

It really did feel like a goodbye kiss in that way.

She never knew because he did it when she was asleep that sounds creepy but he had to say goodbye to her and he left the note to tell him he would be leaving.

He remembers what Ra’s al Ghul said that Oliver Queen would die alone and he really thinks he will.

One thing that Tommy did do is show him that everybody suffers from being in his life.

He hears the elevator go and you can see that he thinks it's probably Thea.

Then when he hears them heels he knows who they belong to and turns around and Felicity is standing there in the same outfit she wore when he first met her sort of.

She's out of breath and says I got a text message saying you are hurt.

He was confused and said I got a text message from Thea to meet her here.

The voice on the intercom said “look guys you need to sort your feelings out be together or let each other go.

I know one of you is in a relationship but please sort your feelings out because I, Diggle and the team can’t handle the sexual tension between you two.

Oh, and I turned off the cameras just to let you know”

Felicity was just standing at the top of the computer area and Oliver was sitting in her chair. He doesn't know who moved first but then they both are in each other's arms hugging each other Oliver whispering that he loves her.

Felicity looks up and says “I'm finished with Dick I couldn’t be with him because I still love you” kisses him and says “I missed you so much.

I was going to end it with him but thought you moved with Lauren.”

He smiled and said, “she’s lesbian Felicity.”

“I know I found out last night when we were at the party for the Sara.”

He says “I’m so sorry for everything”

she says “look, Oliver, I want to start again. I don't want to forget what we went through because we shouldn't but I want to be with you because you are my always as well.”

He couldn't help it but he's kissed her with everything he had and she was let out those little whimpers of pleasure.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around him and he found a pillar and pushed up against it and was kissing her neck.

She was scratching his hair then went down and pulled his top out of his trousers and said: “please I need you.”

He put her legs down and she stepped out of her skirt and her top was off as well as her bra. He was quick to remove his shirt and his trousers he was still in his boxers but she was taking her panties off.

For a moment they just watched each other both soaking in their nakedness.

Like magnets, they were back on each other with Oliver pushing her up against the metal pole and her hissing because it's cold.

He pulled away from kissing her and said “is everything okay”

she said “it's cold” and then attaches her lips against his and placed her tongue in his mouth and was massaging it. God, he's missed everything about her.

Her breasts are right against his chest and his missed everything about her including her smell, she smells like strawberries.

His hand that is not holding her up, strokes her face and says, “God, I love you.”

He starts kissing her neck finding a pleasure point that makes her lose control.

She says “Oliver I need you inside me now.”

He can feel her fingers taking his cock and lining it up with her entrance. She moves it around her lips and then pushes in and they both tell he's missed being inside her and then he starts pushing into her and God this feels so different from all the other time they have sex.

He starts kissing her again and God he can't get enough of her and he is really pushing into her finding her G spot and with one of his other hand, he starts playing with her clit.

He can feel her wall tightening around his cock and he does one more thrust and he can feel her reaching her climax and she screams out his name Oliver. It triggers his own and he's letting out her name with every syllable Fe-li-ci-ty.

They know they still need to talk about everything but God in this moment they are both one with each other.

He spills inside her and then he just stands there looking at her and kissing her and saying that he loves her and she says I love you too.

**\----(End flashback) ------**

 

Tommy was taken to another earth where he's been treated by the league of assassins and Barry said that he's doing well.

Barry said that he even thinks he's dating somebody and it's become serious. He's really happy for his friend if he has found happiness and peace.

But smiles even to this day he still can't be in the same room as Dick Grayson. It might be because Dick Grayson has slept with my wife and has broken my nose 3 times.

Once was when I was at Felicity ‘s house, the other time when we were on a mission together and the last one he shut the door in my face.

He’s a dick and loves saying that to him.

He has bad luck but he has to see him quite a bit as he is part of the Justice League.

And he always flirts with Felicity again that he has to think she's with me and with his sister as well but he always gets a look from Roy.

He thinks Dick is with Barbara who Felicity is good friends with. He smiles it seems like today is a day where he is thinking about the past a lot.

His focus goes back to Hope who loves being bathed and he has to be careful because she loves getting everything soaked. That's why he has no shirt on and is crouching down.

Luckily his watch has is waterproof it was a gift from Felicity on their first anniversary.

Making sure she doesn't get everything soaked in the bathroom.

He stretches to the cabinet that's on the side of a bath and gets some towels out.

He knows Felicity still not happy with him because a month before Felicity was due he decided to decorate the bathroom and kitchen that were attached to theirs and Hopes room.

To say his wife and his sister was not happy with being an understatement.

But luckily, he had Quinten who said when his wife was due with Laurel he decorated the kitchen, sometimes it's what men do and Diggle said that he decorated Sara's room five times before she was due.

He wasn't off the hook but Felicity his very intelligent wife took the keys to his motorbike and didn't let him see her breasts for 2 days and he didn't sleep in their bed.

He has to admit this still part of the bathroom and the kitchen was still needing doing.

So as much it was painful for them 2 days but he wasn't allowed to sleep in the bed and see her naked he knows he was in the wrong.

she cracked on the last day as his wife’s nipples were very sensitive and I guess she just missed me.

God with this pregnancy they’ve had some amazing sex.

To another level better than the time when they went to together yet and then had it two years later.

His wife was a horny teenager and had a temper and the eating habits of a 14-year boy.

He smiles at the towels that have Hope’s name on them that Donna made for her. Donna loves spoiling Hope and she makes everything for her.

Felicity did say to him it's because she feels bad that your Mom is not here and she's trying to make our memories the best and it's my Mom. Like that would explain everything.

He knows most parents say this about the children but he has a beautiful daughter.

She has the perfect head the perfect nine fingers and two thumbs. She has a little bit of hair on the top of the head. It's brownish with a hint of blonde.

Felicity thinks her hair will be curly because Felicity said hers was when she was young. He smiles at Hope again who is looking at the rubber duck. She's a little bit chubby as she is very hungry all the time.

Felicity has to get up all hours of the night but we now have a machine that takes her milk for Hope.

Lyla told them about it and they went out straight away got it. she did say that she didn't have it with Sara and it would've helped but got it when she had an AJ.

Now he can feed her any time of the night and he loves to spend time with her when everything is quiet and William is in bed and Felicity is asleep.

The dog called Flash always comes and sits next to him when he feeds her.

The dog's name was William’s idea and his son is very cheeky and he knows that he and Barry have sort of rivalry going on with the kids.

William likes the Flash more but Catherine, Barry's daughter, likes the Green Arrow more.

Catherine named her pet hamster after me. So, Barry is just waiting to see who Hope will like more.

His little girl is going to like princesses or anything else and will not become a vigilante.

But if she is stubborn as her mom he will probably lose that battle.

One thing he does know is William loves women and he thinks the son is dating.

But he knows one thing in his little girl won't be dating until she's 40 he knows and if she starts dating he will put the fear of God into any man or woman.

He needs to think what he needs to do for Felicity and their anniversary and Williams birthday.

He can't believe his son be 18. William lives with them now permanently Samantha’s sadly got cancer and died 8 years ago. He remembers the day with William came to his door crying saying I think you're my dad. It happened when he and Felicity just got back together.

He smiles thinking about Felicity and how much he relies on her. She is perfect and the perfect partner.

Just like his little girl is perfect. So, he has to get some presents for William and Felicity.

He knows his son has been going out on his motorbike maybe he'll get him one.

But then he thinks Felicity doesn't like him being on one and won't be happy that William has one. He’ll have to warm her up to the idea of getting William a motorbike.

Better him learning and having his own one then and using mine that is more powerful than the one I get him.

But he thinks of what he can get Felicity, they have been married 2 years. In total, they have been together 4 years and there was a 2-year gap when she left and he had to find her and fight for her.

He was so blinded by everything that was going on in his life he didn't see her slipping into darkness.

Now he can see clearly how stupid he was and what a dick he was to her. He thinks maybe the arrow outfit again.

They did that last year so he doesn’t know how she will feel about that again.

He lifts Hope out of the bath onto his chest and Ed Sheeran is on and Perfect starts playing.

**Picture**

**<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/961355397981450245> **

**Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass,  
listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess,  
I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight  
Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams,  
I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry…**

He doesn’t even hear Felicity come in and make her way to the bathroom and takes a picture of him holding Hope dancing to Perfect.

She smiles Ed Sheeran has been with them the whole way through them getting back together.

 

**——-(8 months later) ——  
Picture**

**<https://twitter.com/victori96572376/status/961355465325236224> **

Oliver can’t stop staring at the photo Felicity got him for his birthday. She’s naked with a beautiful baby bump carrying the twins.

He still can’t believe he’s going to have three girls and really will be outnumbered now him and William.

**We keep this love in a photograph  
We made these memories for ourselves  
Where our eyes are never closing  
Hearts are never broken  
And time's forever frozen still  
So you can keep me  
Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans  
Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet  
You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home**

**Loving can heal, loving can mend your soul  
And it's the only thing that I know, know  
I swear it will get easier,  
Remember that with every piece of you  
Hm, and it's the only thing we take with us when we die  
Hm, we keep this love in this photograph  
We made…**

**The End - :)**

**Author's Note:**

> This is the music but was in this.
> 
> Ed Sheeran - Small Bump [Official Video]  
> https://youtu.be/A_af256mnTE
> 
> Ed Sheeran - Happier [Official Audio]  
> https://youtu.be/8TpcBDJZsJA


End file.
